


Sunburn

by whenindoubtblamekirk



Category: The Oregon Files - Clive Cussler
Genre: Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenindoubtblamekirk/pseuds/whenindoubtblamekirk
Summary: Y/N suffers from a bad sunburn, but a visit from Juan helps soothe it.
Relationships: Y/N/Juan Cabrillo
Kudos: 1





	Sunburn

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” you groan as you gingerly peel off your shirt and sports bra. The angry red skin of your shoulders and chest reflect back at you in the mirror. 

Behind you, a cold shower is already running. You resist the urge to yelp again as you struggle to raise your arm to pull out your hair elastic. Gritting your teeth, you pull it out with a yank and let out a breath as the stinging pain from your sunburn subsides slightly. 

Stepping into the shower, you arch your back as the water peppers your skin, making it sting all over again. Shifting, you use your long hair as a shield against the water. 

After a few minutes of groaning and whimpering, you finally settle into the shower.

“Shoulda… used… sunscreen…” you grunt as you reach for the shampoo bottle. Even this simple motion causes your skin to scream. A strand of hair falls to the side and leaves your shoulder vulnerable. You hiss as a new wave of stinging washes over your skin. 

“Yes, you should have,” a new voice cuts in. 

You snap your head up. Yanking back the shower curtain, you look to see who it is. 

Juan Cabrillo casually leans against the doorway to your bathroom, grinning. “Sunburn?”

You look at him up and down, taking in his handsome face, and not for the first time. Though there’s definitely always been a spark between the two of you, neither has acted upon it. Juan, too professional, and you, too shy. The redness in your face has nothing to do with a sunburn. 

“What are you doing here, Juan?” 

He chuckles a little, his beautiful blue eyes glinting with humor. “I wanted to make sure you’re okay. I can hear you groaning from my cabin.”

Your eyes cut to the floor. “I’m fine. Just a little sunburn, that’s all.” 

Juan nods to the shampoo bottle in your hand. “Need a little help?”

You swallow thickly. Before you can say anything, he kicks off his shoes and strips off his clothes. Your eyes take in his athletic build, and your face burns again. 

Juan pulls the curtain back from the other side and steps into the water behind you, his broad shoulders blocking the water from hitting your sore back. His two large hands gently slide down to your waist, pulling you closer to him. Your fingers still clutch the shampoo bottle, unsure of what to do. 

“This okay?” He asks, his voice humming behind you. 

You smile shyly, enjoying his strong grip. “Yes.”

Though you can’t see, you can almost swear he smiles. “I’ve wanted to do this for some time, I just-”

Your hands slide down to cover his, and you pull yourself closer, silently answering him, telling him you feel the same way. During your years with the Corporation, the two of you have shared looks and grazed hands, but that’s about as far as either of you have let it go. Finally, you realize, the two of you have given in. 

He gently grabs the shampoo bottle from your hand and pops it open. Gathering your soaking wet hair, he pours a gob of shampoo into his hand and runs his hands through your locks, spreading it around. As he gently massages your scalp, you accidentally let out a little moan. 

He grins, pulling you tight so your back presses against his tight chest. “You like that?”

You nod slowly, not wanting his fingers to stop running through your hair. As he shifts slightly, a stream of water comes in contact with your shoulder, and you yelp a little at the pain. Juan quickly shields the sensitive skin with his hand. 

“Sorry,” he whispers, his voice low and protective. “Step back with me a little. I’ll make sure the water doesn’t touch your shoulders.”

He slides his hands up to your shoulders and they hover above the red skin, protecting it from the water as the shampoo rinses from your hair. The scent of lilac floats through the air. 

“Not really your kind of scent, huh?” you joke, smiling. 

Juan laughs. “No, but I like it on you.”

Your face burns, and you can’t help but swallow hard again. Hesitantly, you reach for his hands and pull him forwards with you. The water patters against his strong back, but he doesn’t even notice. Leaning forwards, his breath comes hot on your neck. Pressing up against you, you’re surprised to feel his hardness come into contact with your butt. 

“Oh...” you whisper, your stomach flipping as arousal pulses through you. 

“Are you okay with this?” Juan asks, hesitant. “I understand if-”

You press your butt firm against his hardness. “Yes.” 

He smiles against your skin, and all thoughts of the sunburn melt away as arousal takes over. Juan eagerly rubs his erection against your butt and moans a little at the friction. You grin, biting your lip. Turning around, you face him. 

His blue eyes stare down at you, burning with excitement. He places his hands above your head and steps closer. Slipping a hand down around his cock, you guide him towards you. Rubbing a thumb along his length, he moans again, and his cock twitches slightly in your hand. 

“Damn,” he says, his voice ragged. 

You smile. He leans forward and mashes his lips against yours, the kiss full of pent-up passion and lust. His hands come up behind you, tracing your back before greedily gripping your hair. You bite his lip and moan as his cock slips in between your legs and inside of you. 

With a measured pace, Juan begins to thrust, each one making white sparks go off in front of your eyes. At first, he goes slowly and keeps it short until you press forwards, urging him on. He pulls out fully and dives back in, his full length coming in and out of you. 

“Oh God,” you pant against his hot skin. “Jesus…”

He grins and bites your collarbone, his breathing labored. “I’ve been waiting so long to do this.” He thrusts again, and you let your head fall back as you whimper. 

His cock is hot inside of you as the two of you continue to share messy kisses. He pins you tight against the wall, almost scared you might slip between his fingers. The pain from your sunburn is worth the sensations that roll through you. Water rains down on both of your faces. 

Juan’s bright blue eyes lock with yours. “Want to get out?”

Though you don’t want him to separate, you know it’s for the best. Nodding, you reach behind him and shut off the water. Juan steps back and he slips out of you, leaving you feeling hollow.

The two of you stand there, panting for a second, before Juan scoops you up and throws back the shower curtain. Water drips on the floor as his strong legs step over the edge of the tub. Quickly dodging his clothes, his hands keep a firm grip on your butt as he carries you to your bed, his strides filled with determination. Your feet dangle in the air. 

Pressing your forehead against his, you whisper, “Damn, why did we wait so long?”

He grins. “The least we can do is make it worth it.”

Setting you down on the bed, he gets on his knees and bends over you, his cock still hard. You spread your legs out wide, giving him full access. With one hand, he guides himself back in, and you gladly let him. The other hand comes to rest over your head, putting his face centimeters from yours. 

“Juan,” you growl, growing impatient. 

He smiles. “Sorry, it’s just…”

You buck your hips upwards, eager to get the sensations, the friction, back. “What?”

He ignores your motion, his blue eyes full of hunger. “You’re so beautiful.” With a free hand, he traces the inside of your thigh, and you gasp at his touch. 

“You like that?” he asks, his voice husky. 

You nod quickly. “Y-yes.”

He smiles and begins to thrust again, quick and hard.

“Jesus,” Juan huffs, his face drawn tight with pleasure. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling. Your hands trace his back, running over his scars and soft skin. Eventually, they make their way up to his hair, and you pull his face down to yours. Locking your lips together, you moan into his mouth as you come closer and closer to the edge. 

You can tell Juan is almost there, too. His thrusts become more desperate and jagged. As his throbbing cock twitches inside of you, he arches his back. Head thrown back, eyes closed, he lets loose an uncontrolled moan before finally releasing. The hot liquid pours inside of you, and you gasp and pant. Bucking your hips one final time, your inner thighs get slick as you cum. 

Juan slumps down on top of you, exhausted. “Jesus…” 

You kiss his cheek, struggling to catch your breath. “God damn that was…” you trail off, swallowing hard. Juan’s cock continues to pulse between your legs, distracting you.

He rolls to the side, and you fill your lungs. His toned chest rises and falls rapidly as he works to get his breathing under control. You lazily trace a finger along his abs and his eyes watch you playfully. 

He turns to the side and pulls you close to him. “Worth the wait?” he asks, his voice rumbling in his chest. 

You lean against his arm, his cock pressed against the back of your thigh. “Yes.”

“Good,” Juan purrs. Taking a calloused hand, he traces your back, careful not to touch the stinging skin. You wince little. 

“I’ve got something for that,” he whispers, sitting up. Your hands pull at his warm arms, not wanting him to leave, but he gently pulls them down. 

“I’ll be right back,” he says, smiling down at you. His eyes run over your body as he walks back to the bathroom, giving you the perfect view of his butt. You smile appreciatively. 

“Aha.” He holds up a bottle triumphantly. “This is going to help.”

You frown. “What’s that?”

Crawling back into bed with you, he slips his hands underneath your arms and pulls you up into the sitting position. “Aloe. It’s going to make that sunburn hurt a hell of a lot less.”

You shrug, but end up wincing. “It’s fine.”

He gives you a look. “Seriously? We just had sex.” His bluntness makes you blush. “That definitely didn’t help it.”

“Well I mean…” you trail a finger along his toned thigh, and he swallows hard, distracted for a second. 

Though it takes him a moment, he regains some composure. “Turn around, Y/N.”

“I don’t need it,” you protest. “Seriously, it’s fine.”

He ignores you and pops open the bottle, squirting some of the blue gel onto his fingertips. Rubbing it around, his wipes some of it on your shoulders, making you wince. 

“It’s cold!” you complain. 

“I’m from California,” Juan chides. “I’ve seen some pretty shitty sunburns, and I know that if you don’t treat them right, they suck a lot worse than a little cold. Now come on.” He pulls your hand away and squeezes it. Rubbing the cool liquid over your burn, you lean sideways against his chest, the uncomfortable heat of the sunburn leeching away as the aloe seeps into your skin. 

“Ohh.” you whisper, eyes closed as the coolness follows Juan’s fingertips. 

He grins. “Not bad?”

You rest your head on his chest and he kisses the top of it. “No, actually…”

After a few more squirts, he covers your sunburn with the aloe, the coolness relaxing you. Juan pulls you into his arms, and the two of you close your eyes, exhausted. 

“Wow,” you mutter, laughing a little. 

Juan nuzzles your still-wet hair with his lips. “What?”

You tilt your head back and kiss his jaw. “I’m actually glad I got a sunburn.”

He grins, his eyes still closed. It’s the most relaxed you’ve ever seen him. “Me too, but next time,” Protectiveness leaks into his voice as his arms tighten around you. “you’re wearing sunscreen.”


End file.
